


Wing woman

by housemartius



Series: Pipercy Week [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Mild Language, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housemartius/pseuds/housemartius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper doesn't mind playing matchmaker for her friends if they make good use of her humble services. Percy, however, needs that extra push out the door sometimes. (for pipercyweek on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing woman

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: characters belong to Rick Riordan
> 
> completely rushed this in like 30 minutes. will be edited later.
> 
> prompt 6: wing (wo)man
> 
> enjoy!

"So, how are things going around here?"

Percy, briefly disengaging from his current conversation, turned his green eyes towards Piper, who'd approached him with a giddy smile. She quickly grabbed on to his arm, pushing the boy aside from his new "friend", and beckoned for him to lean closer to her due to the blaring music all around him.

"Think you might take him home with you tonight?" Piper half-shouted in Percy's ear, her teasing tone still painfully clear despite the loud environment of the club.

Percy hummed in thought, forgetting Piper couldn't hear him, then rapidly shrugged his shoulders in response for her to see.

The girl frowned heavily at him, kaleidoscope eyes blazing with disapproval, a long slim finger coming to poke Percy on the side of his head twice. "I did _not_  spend half the fucking night trapped in this _shithole_ for this! You asked me to tag along, and I did! You asked me to talk to the guy, then introduce you both, and I did!" Piper's colourful and sweet smelling drink, held loosely in her free hand, went up and down with each sentence, miraculously not spilling from the tall glass once. "So, you get back out there and finish the fucking job, Jackson!" The girl finished, jabbing her digit to Percy's temple one last time before abruptly pushing him towards his date once more.

Percy tumbled his way through to the guy, holding on to the warm dark walls for support, and after a quick apology for the sudden interruption, slipped back into their previous dialogue as if Piper had never showed up to steal him away in the first place.

A few minutes later, Piper decided to make an appearance again, this time with a much better mood. Her beautiful face was sporting a radiant smile, and her multicoloured eyes shined with satisfaction and mischief. Percy felt himself getting a bit worried at that fact, that devious twinkle always seemed to make him uneasy. Before he could even get a word out, Piper turned to his "buddy" and asked him if he was enjoying Percy's companionship tonight.

The guy laughed amusedly but his answer was a positive one, which further incited Piper's curiosity and playfulness.

"So, you'd let this guy right here...," she softly hit Percy on the shoulder as the words left her lips. "... slap your ass tonight?"

Percy choked on his own spit, face flushed and bewildered. His body went rigid, though he ardently wished he could reach a hand towards Piper's neck to choke her.

After a few seconds though, Percy slowly relaxed when the sound of his "friend" laughing boisterously reached his relieved ears. With hearty chuckles still escaping his mouth, he made a sudden motion towards the bar, signaling he was getting himself a refill, but before leaving he amusingly added. "Sure I would! Any day."

For the second time that night, Percy freezed, completely glued to the spot where he stood, watching his companion walk away. Next to him, Piper snickered openly. He was going to kill her...

"Go on, Perseus," her voice was both amused and impish. "Go over there and slap the man's ass."

Yup. So fucking dead.

**Author's Note:**

> i love feedback y'all :)


End file.
